


I Can't Wait To Meet You

by Gryps



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Not Related Until Proved Otherwise, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryps/pseuds/Gryps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey just discovered she was pregnant with Ben's child... and it's all great and wonderful, but how the hell is she supposed to tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Ben and Rey are not related at all.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker and this work is unbeta'd, so please forgive me for any mistake. :/ I did my best!

Ben Solo jerked up his head suddenly, startling everyone in the Rebellion’s meeting room. Something was wrong with Rey. He knew she was feeling a little bit off lately, she had planned on going to the med bay this afternoon and something must have happened because for a split second, he had been overwhelmed by a maelstrom of emotions… just before she cut herself off their Force bond, keeping hm outside of her head. Worried, he pushed his mind back against hers only to meet her strong mental shields, and her complete refusal to let him in even after pushing gently his worry and his alarm against them.

Now, he was a little hurt. They had stopped cutting each other off years ago, even before he had decided to come back to the Light, to betray Snoke and to join the Resistance. Sure, sometimes they needed a little alone time in their own head, but never like this, never to a point that he couldn’t even feel where she was and how she felt. His hurt however, was completely override by his worry when he asked himself what could have happened to make her react this way?

There was no way he could let that go.

He was on his feet the next second, before noticing that everyone’s eyes were on him and not a single word had been spoken since his little outburst. “General Solo? Is everything alright?” a Squadron Leader asked, watching him with wary eyes. He had no time for this. He had to find Rey right now and to be honest, he didn’t even remember what that meeting was about.

“Yes,” he said, and instantly regretted his mask and his voice transformer. It took him less than a second to harden his tone. “There is something I need to do. Keep going without me.” He didn’t wait for any answer before all but storming out of the room, not caring about their reactions. He had to find Rey. He had to find her now.

Rey knew she shouldn’t have cut him off like this, she knew it and yet, it was the last thing on her mind at this moment. In her shaky hand stood her holopad, with bright blue letters dancing on the screen. There was no doubt.

She was pregnant.

She wasn’t sure how she had to take that. She was going to have a baby, Ben’s baby, she was going to be a mother, they were going to be a family, and- oh god oh god oh god. How was she even supposed to do that? She never had one. She had grown up alone on a desert planet, waiting for someone to come back for her. An irrational fear clawed its way in her mind, digging its fangs in her heart and leaving a sick feeling in her stomach. What if she did the same to her child?

No, there was no way she could do that, it was impossible, and she bared her own teeth to push away that thought. She had a family, she had Finn, and Poe, and Chewie, and Beebee-eight, and Artoo, and Treepio, and Luke, and Leia, and- oh god, how was she supposed to tell Ben?

And with that, she was panicking again. She switched the holopad off and tossed it on the bed as if it had burned her hands and started to pace in the room. She was pregnant. She was going to have a child and it was only at this moment that she noticed she had kept one hand on her flat belly, on a protective stance. Yes. A overwhelming joy started to invade each single cell of her body and a stupid smile appeared on her lips. Yes, this was right, this was the Force. She could almost already feel him - or her for that matter - and despite all her fears, she was happy. She loved her baby already and she knew he will grown up surrounded by her and Ben’s lo-

Oh god, Ben.

She had to tell him. How? She had to calm down. She was a Jedi for Force’s sake, even with her hormones all over the place, she shouldn’t let her emotions overcome her. She closed immediately her eyes and took some deep breaths, releasing all her strong feelings in the Force. Everything would be fine. She had some time anyway, Ben was still in some meeting with the other pilots, it would last for at least a couple of hours bef-

“Rey!”

Of course. She should have known that pushing him away and refusing any connection through the Force would only make him come to her as soon as possible. She didn’t even close the door, she was just grabbing some stuff when her holopad beeped, and now Ben was closing the distance between them with long and urgent strides, his shoulders tensed. She just had the time to open her mouth before being crushed against his broad chest, his arms wrapped very protectively around her.

His embrace didn’t last however, and soon he was keeping her at arm length to roam his eyes all over her body, making sure she was unharmed, his mind searching for hers and trying to resume their connection. But Rey was no weak girl that needed protecting and, as much as she loved being in his strong arms, she felt a little spike of agacement biting her mind. “Ben- stop, I’m fine,” she said, taking a step back and pushing him gently out of her head.

But Ben was having none of it, as usual. “You’re not fine, you’re pushing me away! What happened? Are you hurt?” Now, Ben had done a lot of progress since he decided to leave the Dark Side and follow Rey’s blinding light, but now, as ironical as it sounded, she was one of the few people who could bring back his short temper in a matter of seconds. “Rey? Why are you crying?” he said, astonished. “Oh no- please love, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, come here, it’s alright,” he whispered gently, taking her in his arms again. This time, she let him and leaned in his embrace, wrapping her own arms around his waist. “I don’t know what’s happening but whatever it is, we’ll face it together okay? Don’t worry, I’m here, I’m not leaving you.”

Ben was at loss. The more he talked, the more she was crying until she was fully sobbing in his arms, so he just decided to stop talking and simply rub her back, waiting for her to calm down, to talk, to explain, anything. He tried to just prob her mind with the Force and, after a while, she let her guard down and let herself be comfort through their bond.

After a couple of minutes, Rey’s sobs stopped and she softly stepped away from his arms, lifting her fearful eyes to his and taking carefully his hands. He stayed silent, simply watching her and trying to hide his feelings behind a mask, but Rey knew him better than that. When he felt her starting to panic again, he broke the heavy silence with a low voice. “So, what is it about? Tell me.” Giving orders was a coping mechanism to hide his true feelings but for once, Rey didn’t protest.

“Ben I’m…” He watched her taking a deep breath, before strengthening her back, her eyes, her mind and her voice. She was no weak woman, damn it! “I’m pregnant.”

And for a while, everything was silent. They stayed perfectly still, barely daring breathing, Rey waiting for Ben’s reaction and Ben waiting for his own reaction too. Because he had absolutely no idea how to react at this. He opened his mouth several time, not knowing what to say. You’re pregnant? Are you sure? No, that was stupid. How do you know? Even more stupid. What’s for dinner this evening? Get your head in the game, Ben! Is it a boy or a girl? That was too early for that. How many? It’s a baby, not a litter! How are we going to call him or her? No, that’s way too forward.

As his mind was unable to find a proper reaction, Ben decided to shut it down and let his instinct speak for him for once. No pretense, no second thinking, no careful wor-

“I have to tell my mom.”

Well that was just great. Ben could have hit himself, what the hell was that? He was not a mommy’s boy, and it was possibly the worst reaction to have ever, and the blank look on Rey’s face was all he needed to know he had fucked everything up. And then, softly, her shoulders started to shake a little, and when Ben thought she was going to cry again, she actually burst out laughing, not believing a single word that had passed his lips.

Of all the things he could have said, he was worrying about that? She laughed, and laughed, until her cheeks and her stomach hurt and she could even stand by herself. It was a miracle she could still be standing up and she realized drunkenly that he was the one carrying her just under her butt, lifting her and kissing every little bit of her face, laughing with her and whispering softly something she couldn’t hear nor understand.

They shared a clumsy kiss, still shaking for laughter before he put her back on her feet. “I’m the happiest man alive,” he whispered in her ear, cradling her body close to his, kissing her cheekbones and nuzzling her hair.

“I love you, Ben,” she said, nestling her head under his own and drowning in his scent. And, with a slightly broken and deep voice which made Rey realized he was crying, he answered. “I love you too. I love you both.”

He snaked one hand between them to rest it on her lower belly, quickly joined by one of hers. And Rey didn’t need the sweet and loving whisper of the Force to know that, indeed, everything will be alright.


End file.
